Kiera and Catalina
Kiera and Catalina '''(nicknamed Angry and Red by Eugene and Lance in their debut episode) are a pair of young thieves in Tangled: The Series. After plundering the kingdom of Corona for days, the duo meet their match in the form of Eugene Fitzherbert and Lance Strongbow, who were tasked with reforming the two girls by King Frederic. They are minor characters in the first and second seasons, but became major ones in the third and final season. Background The real names of Angry and Red are unknown, as they both received their nicknames from Eugene and Lance, respectively; Angry because of her attitude, and Red because of her red hair. The two appear to be orphaned, a misfortune that has forced them into a life of thievery for the sake of survival, though the true motivation behind their thieving ways appears to be their fear of the Baron, whom they once stole from. According to Angry, the girls have faced rejection and betrayal numerous times from adults, and therefore struggle with trusting others. Because of this, they figure they're better off alone, as thieves. Angry appears to be the leader of the two, and does a majority of the talking. Her upbringing has left her razor-tongued and aggressive, a stark contrast to Red, who is far more gentle and open to showing kindness. Despite their differences, both girls are cunning and intelligent for their age, being able to outsmart even the most ruthless and experienced of criminals and guardsmen alike. Appearances Season One * Big Brothers of Corona (debut appearances) Season Two * Vigor the Visionary Season Three * Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf? * The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Soone * The King and Queen of Hearts (cameos) * Day of the Animals * Be Very Afraid! * Cassandra's Revenge * Flynnposter * Once a Handmaiden... * Plus est von Vous, Part 1 * Plus est von Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) History In ''Big Brothers of Corona'','' Corona has become victim of a crime spree. The royal guards struggle to find and capture the criminal responsible, having ex-thieves Eugene and Lance to step in and use their expertise to do so, themselves. After successfully apprehending the two criminals responsible, Eugene and Lance present them before King Frederic and the Captain of the Guard. Both are shocked to see that the criminals are two children, and contemplate how to punish them as they cannot imprison them. The king comes up with the idea to have Eugene and Lance take the two under their wings, and help them reform to become upstanding citizens. The girls are named Angry and Red shortly thereafter, and though Red quickly grows fond of Lance, Angry is resistant in trusting either, especially Eugene. Desperate, Eugene takes the girls to meet Rapunzel, believing she'll be able to change the two for the better, as he believes she did for him. Red quickly warms up to Rapunzel, even speaking for the first time. Though Angry silently rebukes Red's decision to let her guard down, she, too, slowly starts to enjoy the time spent with Rapunzel and her chameleon, Pascal. That night, Eugene and Angry have a serious talk about why being a thief is wrong. Angry starts to explain the situation between herself and Red that they don’t want to steal, they are just trying to run away from someone, but falls asleep before she can mention the Baron. After Eugene leaves, Angry wakes and gazes through the bedroom window into the cityscape. As she does so peacefully, she spots a familiar shadow creeping through the streets and returns inside fearfully. The next morning, Princess Rapunzel's tiara appears to be missing while Angry and Red are nowhere to be found. Thanks to Cassandra, Eugene and Lance are able to track them down, only to find that they've been captured by the Baron's men, led by Weasel. Eugene and Lance offer themselves in exchange for the girls' freedom, which Weasel accepts. The two then return to their hideout, where Angry hastily prepares to leave Corona. Red, however, believes they should return, as Eugene and Lance are the only people to have ever looked out for them. Though hesitant, Angry agrees, and they two rush back to assault Weasel and his goons, freeing Eugene and Lance in the process. Eugene then offers the girls a chance to end their lives as thieves, though they genuinely don't appear to be interested in doing so just yet. Eugene nevertheless promises to be there for them when they're ready. Back in Corona, Eugene and Lance are reprimanded by the Captain of the Guard for allowing Angry and Red to leave free. Eugene also takes responsibly for their crimes, though the guards find that all the stolen riches, including Rapunzel's tiara, has been returned, much to King Frederic's delights, who declares that Eugene has nothing to atone for. Also left behind was Red's flower, and after ensuring that the treasure was found by the guards, Angry and Red board a hay wagon leaving the kingdom, to continue their travels. Season Two In [[Vigor the Visionary|''Vigor the Visionary]] they stole Vigor so that they might find their family, and after an adventure they came across their 'family', who turn out to be the Daylight Thieves. Eugene and Rapunzel arrived at the hideout later to find out that the Daylight Thieves had been tied up by Angry and Red. Season Three They return to the island kingdom of Corona for good, where they help Princess Rapunzel and Eugene fend off a werewolf, and the fierce werewolf-hunter Creighton. It is later revealed that the werewolf is actually Red herself. In "The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Soone", the two are paired up with Pete and Stan. During the race, Kiera manages to outwit Varian and Xavier by using an extra suit of armor Stan had brought. However, they soon end up being stuck in a tree after Stan had steered them into it. Catalina appears along with her and the other racers accusing Rapunzel and Feldspar of cheating because they have the map. This leads to Kiera arguing with Varian. Soon enough, they both work together with the other citizens to help put the treasure back on its altar. On a road trip with the Princess and Varian, they end up getting imprisoned in mystical shell. Catalina instantly takes a liking to the fluffy pink-and-purple pillows, while Kiera tries to find a way out with Varian and Princess Rapunzel. Trivia * Angry told the captain that her name is "'''Nunya." Eugene nicknamed her Angry because of her aggressive actions when she first encountered him. * They are mentioned in "Curses!" by Princess Rapunzel * Catalina now wears high pigtails in Season 3 * Kiera is Irish-Gaelic for "dark-haired one" as reference to her black hair. * "Catalina" is Spanish for "Catherine", hence that sixteen-year-old Princess Catalina had left Spain for England (from then the British called her '''"Queen Catherine" '''unto her tragic demise at merely fifty years old) Links Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Thieves Category:Minor Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Recurring characters